Tyler Smurfling
by TylerJay
Summary: This is a story if I was a Smurf character in the life of the Smurfs. MxM love. Rated M for Drinking, Drugs, Language, and Sex References! If you like that enjoy!
1. Tuesday Morning

**I'm BAAAAAACKKK! With a new story I was writing about if I was a Smurf. So enjoy the messed up world of me and my weird crush.**

**DISCLAMING THE SMURFS! I OWN MYSELF (Obviously)**

**WARNING! MxM Story here about me and my cartoon crush Nat Smurfling!**

**ENJOY!**

_Tuesday Morning_

I never thought my life would be this shitty. My feeling have gone to smurf and will never come back. Maybe you are just listening to one hell of a story I'm smurfing up with in Spanish. Or maybe you are listening to the real fucked up things about me that no one knows, except for Nat, my only friend.

I guess I should explain who I am. The names Tyler. I am a smurfling around 160 years. I am particularly tall for my age. I'm just as tall as all the adult smurfs in the village.I have shaggy brown hair that goes in front of my blue eyes (everyone says my eyes are smurfy, even Vanity). I wear your typical glasses like Brainy's. My fairly small blue nose pokes out in the middle of my face and my teeth are still not braced like the other smurflings. Smurfs say I am your typical emo. Why shouldn't they? With all the alternative rock bands on my iPod and all the band tees and my prized possession, a Black Veil Brides Pentagram necklets I wear every day I guess I'm set. I wear dark blue skinny jeans and black Smurf Tailor's canvas shoes all the smurfing time cuz you know who changes in Smurf Village?

I sit lonely at the park bench right smack middle of beloved Smurf Village smoking a cigarette as Nat walks by and waves at me. I wave back at him. Damn I love him! Oh did I mention I am gay? Probably not, but what's there to NOT love about Nat Smurfling?

Nat has the most beautiful green eyes complemented by his flat-ironed blonde hair that sways with the wind. He's mostly short and very cheerful. He knows how to keep everyone in the village at ease. I swear if it wasn't for him, I'd probably committed suicide by now. For a vegetarian he sure knows how to keep his body toned. I don't know how he does it. His smooth skin has a hint of a darker shade of blue because of all the nature walks he does. His straw overalls and straw hat area perfect way to explain his personality. He's just perfect! One time we were working out in the fields with Farmer and it was really hot. So Nat suddenly pulls his straps down to his sides and reveals a toned adolescent six pack abs. Smurf, if only he was gay.

Nat's a lady smurf. All the girls want him, but the 130 year old has never went on a date with any one of them. Strange right?

Nat sits on the bench next to me and grabs my cigarette, took a huge hit, and says, "You know these are bad for you."

"Fuck off." I said jokingly and grab another one from my pack, spark it, and took a huge drag.

"You know there's a party at Greedy's tonight?" Oh shit! I forgot all about it. Greedy is basically the town drunk, but he is one hell of a cook. It's his sweet 250 so my guess is he going to get everyone drunk at that party. And great news, I am invited!

"Yeah I know." I say shyly.

"Well..." Nat trails off.

"Well... what?" I copied.

"Well, it is a couples party..." he says sexily. "Wanna go together?"

"What about that new girl Cassidy? Weren't you gonna go with her?"

"Nah... we didn't work out. And besides I'm saving myself for the right one." Nat started to drift off in thought. Then caught himself back, "So wanna go together?"

"Well um... okay. Sure. Let's go together!" I said more and more eagerly by word. Nat caught on and started to blush. I was full out red.

Nat then hugged my tightly and then finished "his" cigarette. "See ya at six then." Then he walked to his house.

If you can't tell already, Nat and I are so close we could say we're brothers. I look up to Nat and vice versa. I can't wait for six o'clock!

**Well that's the first Chappie... I miss doing this so hope y'all are enjoying this shit I am crazy enough to put out there. So please read and review.**


	2. Tuesday Night

**Hey guys. Sorry it took forever. I had a job interview and stuff and now I am flipping burgers at Micky D's! YAY ME! But please read and review and Im trying to make fanfiction fit with school and now work. But ill have summer to help me out. Love this story!**

**DISCLAIMING: DEM SMURFS!**

**CLAIMING: Tyler Smurfling and my OCs**

**ENJOY!**

_Tuesday Night_

I walk up to Nat's hut nervously. I kept thinking what if I got too drunk and kiss him point blank? I get too worried about these things because i don't want our lifelong friendship to end just like that. I am hoping I can control myself at the party cuz well I am not use to controlling my drinking at parties. I hope all goes well.

Without consciencely knowing, Nat opens the door and hugs me tightly. "Hiya Tyler." he says.

I hug him back puting my face past his shoulder blushing bright red. He pulls back from the embrace and it's time for me to get a good look at him. Damn! I popped a boner right there. Thank smurfs I wear skin-tight jeans.

Nat looked lovely. With a more Southern touch to his trendy clothes. He looks like... ummm... how do I put it...? A South Hipster. He's wearing a Plain White T's shirt and blue skinny jeans with a pentagram belt buckle. His hat is still his typical straw hat, but he is now wearing white hipster glasses. God he sooo cute. I wish I could ki... Dont think that Ty. You dont wanna loose you best friend.

"You look great Ty." He is the only smurf in the village that calls me "Ty" and I love it.

"Oh... Thanks." I say bashfully, "You look great too."

"Really?! I thought it was too much." he says posing like a male model. I laughed my childest giggle. I want to kiss him soooo badly. Dammit hormones! "So should we get going to the party?" He says taking my hand.

"Yeah" I say in return squeezing his blue hand.

We walked across town to Greedy's place. The place was packed with smurfs drunk off their asses and high as fuck. As we got inside, Greedy stumbles over to us and pulls us into a clumsy embrace almost making us fall on the ground.

"Heyyyyyy Guyyyyyys...! Glad you can make it." He hands us each a cup of Smurfberry Vodka, "drinks are over there and weed's over there." He says pointing to two different rooms. "Have fun you two... But not _too much fun_." he says giggling and stumbled off.

Nat looked at me shyly. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." I say taking a sip of the vodka. "Damn! This stuff is good!" I said trying to change the subject. Nat took a sip. Then another. Then he chugged the entire cup. Something tells me he liked it.

Three hours passed and I havent seen Nat at all. I thought he slipped out without telling me, but I found him with other smurfs in a circle. He look drunk as fuck. I found it funny.

"Hey Ty! Come play Spin the Bottle with us." he said.

"Uhhh... alright." I sat down between to girl smurfettes named Angel and Marisa.

"Alright. It's my turn." a smurf by the name of Danny spun and it landed on a blonde smurfette. She blushes and kisses him bigtime.

"My turn!" she says and spun the bottle.

After about ten minutes it was Nat's turn to spin the bottle. He had to kiss a slower male smurf by the name of Clumsy... I thought he was kinda cute as well. He spun the bottle. The bottle went faster than I've seen it all night, and then it got slower. And slower. And slower. Until the bottle landed on... ME?! I looked up and Nat was dumbfounded. He was just looking at me like "Ummm..."

"Nat you dont have t-" was all I could say before the young adolescent pressed his lips on mine hard. Oh my Smurfs! OH MY SMURFS! Im kissing the Love of my Smurf! I loved every second of this moment and I wish it would not end.

We broke the kiss and I got up and left the party.

_Oh my Smurf! Why didn't I try to stop it?_

_But I loved it. I love him with all my heart._

_It was a drunk kiss. It was a fucking game._

_Yet I still loved it._

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran back to my house. I swore I heard footsteps following me, but I didnt care. I just wanted to get home. I jumped into bed and silently sent tears down my face. I heard knocking on my door, but i did not want to answer it. Im too depressed so I tuned out the continuous knocking and went to sleep.

**So hows my life as a Smurf? Sound interesting right? This is why I have no friends LOL! Anyways Next Chap coming out soon so Stay Tuned.**


End file.
